Monster Portraits
My Singing Monsters and Dawn of Fire have various portraits that can be unlocked upon obtaining them. They are shown below. My Singing Monsters These are the portraits of each Monster which appear when you click the Breed button in the Breeding Structure options, the Memory button in the Castle options to play the Memory Game or the Book Of Monsters Icon in the Book Of Monsters. Before the 2.2.4 update, Kayna does not have a portrait since it isn't in the memory game, in the gold island placing list, available in the breeding structure, or in the book of monsters. Kayna is only on Tribal Island so it is impossible to find Kayna in these and Tribal Island doesn't have the book of monsters on the map. In the 2.0.3. Update, the Wublins, and Dipsters got their own portraits but they are only used for the Book Of Monsters. In the 2.0.4. Update, portraits of Werdos were added. In Version 2.1.6, Book of Monsters no longer uses portraits, instead using a whole island compilation of all monsters per island. This means Wublins no longer have their own portraits. However, this wiki has saved these portraits for reference. In Version 2.1.8, the Memory Game has been completely refurbished as a card-matching game, allowing a selection of all random available monsters to be available per Memory Game. Regular Monster Portraits Blank icon.png|Template Noggin Portrait.png|Noggin Mammott Portrait.png|Mammott Toe Jammer Portrait.png|Toe Jammer Potbelly Portrait.png|Potbelly Tweedle Portrait.png|Tweedle Kayna Portrait.png|Kayna Fwog Portrait.png|Fwog Drumpler Portrait.png|Drumpler Maw Portrait.png|Maw Shrubb Portrait.png|Shrubb Oaktopus Portrait.png|Oaktopus Furcorn Portrait.png|Furcorn Dandidoo Portrait.png|Dandidoo Quibble Portrait.png|Quibble Pango Portrait.png|Pango Cybop Portrait.png|Cybop Stogg Portrait.png|Stogg Flowah Portrait.png|Flowah Glowl Portrait.png|Glowl Phangler Portrait.png|Phangler Boskus Portrait.png|Boskus T-Rox Portrait.png|T-Rox Pummel Portrait.png|Pummel Clamble Portrait.png|Clamble Bowgart Portrait.png|Bowgart Spunge Portrait.png|Spunge Thumpies Portrait.png|Thumpies Congle Portrait.png|Congle Pompom Portrait.png|PomPom Scups Portrait.png|Scups Reedling Portrait.png|Reedling Repatillo Portrait.png|Repatillo Barrb Portrait.png|Barrb Floogull Portrait.png|Floogull Whaddle Portrait.png|Whaddle Woolabee Portrait.png|Woolabee Wynq Portrait.png|Wynq Entbrat Portrait.png|Entbrat Deedge Portrait.png|Deedge Riff Portrait.png|Riff Shellbeat Portrait.png|Shellbeat Quarrister Portrait.png|Quarrister Tring Portrait.png|Tring Sneyser Portrait.png|Sneyser Punkleton Portrait.png|Punkleton Yool Portrait.png|Yool Schmoochle Portrait.png|Schmoochle Blabbit Portrait.png|Blabbit Hoola Portrait.png|Hoola Shugabush Portrait.png|Shugabush Shugabass Portrait.png|Shugabass Shugitar Portrait.png|Shugitar Shugajo Portrait.png|Shugajo Shugarock Portrait.png|Shugarock Shugabuzz Portrait.png|Shugabuzz Shugabeats Portrait.png|Shugabeats Shugavox Portrait.png|Shugavox Ghazt Portrait.png|Ghazt Grumpyre Portrait.png|Grumpyre Reebro Portrait.png|Reebro Jeeode Portrait.png|Jeeode Humbug Portrait.png|Humbug Nebulob Portrait.png|Nebulob Whisp Portrait.png|Whisp Arackulele Portrait.png|Arackulele Boodoo Portrait.png|Boodoo Sox Portrait.png|Sox Kazilleon Portrait.png|Kazilleon Bellowfish Portrait.png|Bellowfish Dragong Portrait.png|Dragong Jellbilly Portrait.png|Jellbilly Fung Pray Portrait.png|Fung Pray Wubbox Portrait.png|Wubbox Brump_Portrait.png|Brump Zynth_Portrait.png|Zynth Poewk_Portrait.png|Poewk Thwok_Portrait.png|Thwok Dwumrohl_Portrait.png|Dwumrohl Zuuker_Portrait.png|Zuuker Screemu_Portrait.png|Screemu Tympa_Portrait.png|Tympa Dermit Portrait.png|Dermit Gheegur_Portrait.png|Gheegur Whajje Portrait.png|Whajje Creepuscule_Portrait.png|Creepuscule Blipsqueak Portrait.png|Blipsqueak Scargo Portrait.png|Scargo Astropod Portrait.png|Astropod Pixolotl_Portrait.png|Pixolotl Bona-Petite_Portrait.png|Bona-Petite Maulch Portrait.png|Maulch Fleechwurm Portrait.png|Fleechwurm Do Portrait.png|Do Re Portrait.png|Re Mi Portrait.png|Mi Fa Portrait.png|Fa Sol Portrait.png|Sol La Portrait.png|La Ti Portrait.png|Ti Tawkerr Portrait.png|Tawkerr Parlsona Portrait.png|Parlsona Maggpi Portrait.png|Maggpi Stoowarb Portrait.png|Stoowarb Rare Monster Portraits Rare Noggin Portrait.png|Rare Noggin Rare Mammott Portrait.png|Rare Mammott Rare Toe Jammer Portrait.png|Rare Toe Jammer Rare Potbelly Portrait.png|Rare Potbelly Rare Tweedle Portrait.png|Rare Tweedle Rare Fwog Portrait.png|Rare Fwog Rare Drumpler Portrait.png|Rare Drumpler Rare Maw Portrait.png|Rare Maw Rare Shrubb Portrait.png|Rare Shrubb Rare Oaktopus Portrait.png|Rare Oaktopus Rare Furcorn Portrait.png|Rare Furcorn Rare Dandidoo Portrait.png|Rare Dandidoo Rare Quibble Portrait.png|Rare Quibble Rare Pango Portrait.png|Rare Pango Rare Cybop Portrait.png|Rare Cybop Rare Stogg Portrait.png|Rare Stogg Rare T-rox Portrait.png|Rare T-Rox Rare Pummel Portrait.png|Rare Pummel Rare Clamble Portrait.png|Rare Clamble Rare Bowgart Portrait.png|Rare Bowgart Rare Spunge Portrait.png|Rare Spunge Rare Thumpies Portrait.png|Rare Thumpies Rare Congle Portrait.png|Rare Congle Rare PomPom Portrait.png|Rare PomPom Rare Scups Portrait.png|Rare Scups Rare Reedling Portrait.png|Rare Reedling Rare Floogull Portrait.png|Rare Floogull Rare Entbrat Portrait.png|Rare Entbrat Rare Deedge Portrait.png|Rare Deedge Rare Riff Portrait.png|Rare Riff Rare Shellbeat Portrait.png|Rare Shellbeat Rare Quarrister Portrait.png|Rare Quarrister Rare Punkleton Portrait.png|Rare Punkleton Rare Yool Portrait.png|Rare Yool Rare SchmoochlePortrait.png|Rare Schmoochle Rare Blabbit Portrait.png|Rare Blabbit Rare Hoola Portrait.png|Rare Hoola Rare Ghazt Portrait.png|Rare Ghazt Rare Grumpyre Portrait.png|Rare Grumpyre Rare Reebro Portrait.png|Rare Reebro Rare Jeeode Portrait.png|Rare Jeeode Rare Humbug Portrait.png|Rare Humbug Rare_Nebulob_Portrait.png|Rare Nebulob Rare Whisp Icon.png|Rare Whisp Rare Arackulele Portrait.png|Rare Arackulele Rare Boodoo Portrait.png|Rare Boodoo Rare Sox Portrait.png|Rare Sox Rare Kazilleon Portrait.png|Rare Kazilleon Rare Bellowfish Portrait.png|Rare Bellowfish Rare Dragong Portrait.png|Rare Dragong Rare Jellbilly Portrait.png|Rare Jellbilly Rare Fung Pray Portrait.png|Rare Fung Pray Rare Wubbox Portrait.png|Rare Wubbox Old Rare Portraits Until Late 2016, Rares had the same portraits as their common counterparts in everywhere within the game application (except on the News). However, on Facebook, when Rares got featured in a fortnightly voting period, or any other voting period, the Rares each had a unique type and style of portrait, different from the non-Rares, which is also evident in the News. Their positions in the portraits are often much like the portraits found on the usual portraits, except the portraits is not like the gray-colored Bubblerite Path pattern. Instead, these portraits have the monsters presenting on a dull-blue circular platform, with the purple background and a white cloud behind the "platform". Additionally, some monsters in portraits have a pair of eighth-notes in a speech bubble coming out of their mouth or their head. Rares Hatch Icon Furcorn.png|Rare Furcorn Rares Hatch Icon Thumpies.png|Rare Thumpies Rares Hatch Icon Pummel.png|Rare Pummel Rares Hatch Icon Pango.png|Rare Pango Rares Hatch Icon Fwog.png|Rare Fwog Rares Hatch Icon PomPom.png|Rare PomPom Rares Hatch Icon Spunge.png|Rare Spunge Rares Hatch Icon Entbrat.png|Rare Entbrat Rares Hatch Icon Cybop.png|Rare Cybop Rares Hatch Icon Shrubb.png|Rare Shrubb Rares Hatch Icon Congle.png|Rare Congle Rares Hatch Icon Clamble.png|Rare Clamble Rares Hatch Icon Quibble.png|Rare Quibble Rares Hatch Icon Maw.png|Rare Maw Rares Hatch Icon Dandidoo.png|Rare Dandidoo Rares Hatch Icon Oaktopus.png|Rare Oaktopus Rares Hatch Icon Reedling.png|Rare Reedling Rares Hatch Icon Deedge.png|Rare Deedge Rares Hatch Icon Bowgart.png|Rare Bowgart Rares Hatch Icon Scups.png|Rare Scups Rares Hatch Icon Riff.png|Rare Riff Rares Hatch Icon Drumpler.png|Rare Drumpler Rares Hatch Icon Shellbeat.png|Rare Shellbeat Rares Hatch Icon T-Rox.png|Rare T-Rox Rares Hatch Icon Quarrister.png|Rare Quarrister Rares Hatch Icon Mammott.png|Rare Mammott Rares Hatch Icon Potbelly.png|Rare Potbelly Rares Hatch Icon ToeJammer.png|Rare Toe Jammer Rares Hatch Icon Tweedle.png|Rare Tweedle Rares Hatch Icon Noggin.png|Rare Noggin During a vote for Rare Reebro or Rare Jeeode for a "Rare Rerun," Rare Jeeode and Rare Reebro had portraits that were the regular gray-colored Bubblerite Path pattern. Only Natural Rares have their respective non-Bubblerite-Path-patterned portraits. Also, originally, the Rare Wubbox does not have the same Memory Game portrait as Rares. In an update on 17th November 2016, Version 2.0.3, Rares got their own official portraits in the game that were the regular gray-colored Bubblerite Path pattern just like the other Monster portraits. Facebook link of this change is shown here. Epic Monster Portraits Epic Noggin Portrait.png|Epic Noggin Epic Mammott Portrait.png|Epic Mammott Epic Toe Jammer Portrait.png|Epic Toe Jammer Epic Potbelly Portrait.png|Epic Potbelly Epic Tweedle Portrait.png|Epic Tweedle Epic Fwog Portrait.png|Epic Fwog Epic Maw Portrait.png|Epic Maw Epic Oaktopus Portrait.png|Epic Oaktopus Epic Furcorn Portrait.png|Epic Furcorn Epic Cybop Portrait.png|Epic Cybop Epic Quibble Portrait.png|Epic Quibble Epic T-Rox Portrait.png|Epic T-Rox Epic Thumpies Portrait.png|Epic Thumpies Epic PomPom Portrait.png|Epic PomPom Epic Bowgart Portrait.png|Epic Bowgart Epic Scups Portrait.png|Epic Scups Epic Spunge Portrait.png|Epic Spunge Epic Congle Portrait.png|Epic Congle Epic Entbrat Portrait.png|Epic Entbrat Epic Deedge Portrait.png|Epic Deedge Epic Shellbeat Portrait.png|Epic Shellbeat Epic Quarrister Portrait.png|Epic Quarrister Epic Yool Portrait.png|Epic Yool Epic Schmoochle Portrait.png|Epic Schmoochle Epic Blabbit Portrait.png|Epic Blabbit With the addition of the Epic Monsters, new Monster portraits were also added to the game, although only visible within the Memory Game as Epic Monsters cannot be used in Breeding attempts. Other These are Monster portraits that are either unused or used but for a minor role. In the PlayStation Vita version of My Singing Monsters, G'joob and Yawstrich both have portraits, but they are only used in the Memory Game and on Gold Island to show that they are not available on Gold Island. In 2.0.6, Glowbes have portraits, which are used exclusively for their appearance on Composer Island. In 2.2.1, Celestials were added along with their portraits, but these portraits seem to be unused, due to the lack of a Castle and Memory Game on Celestial Island. In 1.0.4, there is unused data for a Monster named "Floot Fly", including a portrait. All of this data was unused because it had the Elements of Air, Plant, Earth, and Cold, and at the time there was no Earth Island to house all 4 of these Elements. In 2.1.8, because Shugabush Island doesn't have 25 Monsters, memory cards of the elements show up. The same is true for Fire Haven with currently 24 monsters, and Fire Oasis with currently a measly 15 monsters. Unknown Monster.png|Floot Fly (Scrapped) G'joob Portrait.png|G'joob (PS Vita) Yawstrich Portrait.png|Yawstrich (PS Vita) Glowbe Portrait.png|Glowbe Attmoz Portrait.png|Attmoz Glaishur Portrait.png|Glaishur Hornacle Portrait.png|Hornacle Blasoom Portrait.png|Blasoom Torrt Portrait.png|Torrt Syncopite Portrait.png|Syncopite Scaratar Portrait.png|Scaratar Loodvigg Portrait.png|Loodvigg Plixie Portrait.png|Plixie Furnoss Portrait.png|Furnoss Vhamp Portrait.png|Vhamp Galvana Portrait.png|Galvana Air Portrait.png|Air Celestial Portrait.png|Celestial Cold Portrait.png|Cold Crystal Portrait.png|Crystal Earth Portrait.png|Earth Electricity Portrait.png|Electricity Fire Portrait.png|Fire Gold Portrait.png|Gold Island Legendary Portrait.png|Legendary Mech Portrait.png|Mech Plant Portrait.png|Plant Plasma Portrait.png|Plasma Poison Portrait.png|Poison Shadow Portrait.png|Shadow Water Portrait.png|Water My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire In Dawn of Fire, portraits are unlocked after having at least once possessed their respective monsters of their respective ages, baby or adult. If you had ever obtained any monster of a certain age, be it baby or adult, portraits for such monsters can be obtained, even if any of the species of monsters no longer exist on Continent or the Outer Islands. Portraits are also unlocked by getting a Celestial on Starhenge. These portraits are available to be used as profile images for your account. . . . . Baby Kayna Portrait.png|Baby Kayna P-kayna2.png|Adult Kayna Baby Noggin Portrait.png|Baby Noggin P-noggin2.png|Adult Noggin PBMammott.png|Baby Mammott P-mammott2.png|Adult Mammott Baby Toe Jammer Portrait.png|Baby Toe Jammer P-toejammer2.png|Adult Toe Jammer Baby Potbelly Portrait.png|Baby Potbelly P-potbelly2.png|Adult Potbelly Tweedle-case.png|Baby Tweedle P-tweedle2.png|Adult Tweedle PBStogg.png|Baby Stogg P-stogg2.png|Adult Stogg Baby Drumpler Portrait.png|Baby Drumpler P-drumpler2.png|Adult Drumpler Baby Boskus Portrait.png|Baby Boskus P-boskus2.png|Adult Boskus Baby Phangler Portrait.png|Baby Phangler P-phangler2.png|Adult Phangler P-maw.png|Baby Maw P-maw2.png|Adult Maw Baby Fwog Portrait.png|Baby Fwog P-fwog2.png|Adult Fwog Baby Flowah Portrait.png|Baby Flowah P-flowah2.png|Adult Flowah PBShrubb.png|Baby Shrubb P-shrubb2.png|Adult Shrubb Baby Furcorn Portrait.png|Baby Furcorn 2-furcorn2.png|Adult Furcorn PBOaktopus.png|Baby Oaktopus P-oaktopus2.png|Adult Oaktopus Baby Glowl Portrait.png|Baby Glowl P-glowl2.png|Adult Glowl PBPango.png|Baby Pango P-pango2.png|Adult Pango Baby Quibble Portrait.png|Baby Quibble P-quibble2.png|Adult Quibble PBDandidoo.png|Baby Dandidoo P-dandidoo2.png|Adult Dandidoo Baby Cybop DOF V2.png|Baby Cybop P-cybop2.png|Adult Cybop Baby Ziggurab Portrait.png|Baby Ziggurab P-ziggurab2.png|Adult Ziggurab PBThrumble.png|Baby Thrumble P-thrumble2.png|Adult Thrumble PBWynq.png|Baby Wynq P-wynq2.png|Adult Wynq P-trox.png|Baby T-Rox P-trox2.png|Adult T-Rox PBRepatillo.png|Baby Repatillo P-repatillo2.png|Adult Repatillo PBSooza.png|Baby Sooza P-sooza2.png|Adult Sooza Baby Rootitoot Portrait.png|Baby Rootitoot P-rootitoot2.png|Adult Rootitoot PBClamble.png|Baby Clamble P-clamble2.png|Adult Clamble Baby Pummel Portrait.png|Baby Pummel P-pummel2.png|Adult Pummel Baby Bowgart Portrait.png|Baby Bowgart P-bowgart2.png|Adult Bowgart Baby Floogull Portrait.png|Baby Floogull P-floogull2.png|Adult Floogull Baby Woolabee Portrait.png|Baby Woolabee P-woolabee2.png|Adult Woolabee Baby Whaddle Portrait.png|Baby Whaddle P-whaddle2.png|Adult Whaddle PBBarrb.png|Baby Barrb 2-barrb2.png|Adult Barrb Baby_Congle (portrait).png|Baby Congle Adult_Congle (portrait).png|Adult Congle Baby PomPom Portrait.png|Baby PomPom P-pompom2.png|Adult PomPom PBThumpies.png|Baby Thumpies P-thumpies2.png|Adult Thumpies Adult_Spunge (portrait).png|Adult Spunge Baby_Spunge (portrait).png|Baby Spunge Baby Reedling Portrait.png|Baby Reedling Reedling Portrait Square Offical.png|Adult Reedling Baby Scups Profile Picture.png|Baby Scups Scups Portrait Offical.png|Adult Scups P-edamimi.png|Baby Edamimi P-edamimi2.png|Adult Edamimi PBEntbrat.png|Baby Entbrat P-entbrat2.png|Adult Entbrat PBKrillby.png|Baby Krillby P-krillby2.png|Adult Krillby PBFlumOx.png|Baby Flum Ox P-flumox2.png|Adult Flum Ox PBTring.png|Baby Tring P-tring2.png|Adult Tring PBSneyser.png|Baby Sneyser P-sneyser2.png|Adult Sneyser PBYelmut.png|Baby Yelmut P-yelmut2.png|Adult Yelmut Baby_Riff (portrait).png|Baby Riff Adult_Riff (portrait).png|Adult Riff PBShellbeat.png|Baby Shellbeat P-shellbeat2.png|Adult Shellbeat PBDeedge.png|Baby Deedge P-deedge2.png|Adult Deedge Baby_Quarrister (portrait).png|Baby Quarrister Adult_Quarrister (portrait).png|Adult Quarrister Baby Incisaur (portrait).png|Baby Incisaur Adult Incisaur (portrait).png|Adult Incisaur PBCandelavra.png|Baby Candelavra P-candelavra2.png|Adult Candelavra Baby_Drummidary (portrait).png|Baby Drummidary Adult_Drummidary (portrait).png|Adult Drummidary P-scaratar2.png|Scaratar/DoF P-loodvigg2.png|Loodvigg/DoF P-torrt2.png|Torrt/DoF P-plixie2.png|Plixie/DoF P-attmoz2.png|Attmoz/DoF P-hornacle2.png|Hornacle/DoF P-furnoss2.png|Furnoss/DoF P-glaishur2.png|Glaishur/DoF P-blasoom2.png|Blasoom/DoF P-syncopite2.png|Syncopite/DoF P-vhamp2.png|Vhamp/DoF P-galvana2.png|Galvana/DoF Notes *The position the monsters are in on their Dawn Of Fire portraits are very similar between adult and baby forms, with the exception of Shrubb and Barrb. **Baby Shrubb's and Adult Shrubb's Portraits are different because the Baby Shrubb shows its hands as well as its head, with the Adult Shrubb showing only its head. **Baby Barrb's and Adult Barrb's Portraits are different because Baby Barrb is facing to the left and Adult Barrb is facing towards the right. * When the Book of Monsters first came out, the Rare Kazilleon portrait was broken originally. And instead used the common counterpart portrait of Kazilleon. Until weeks later, it was noticed and fixed into the all new Rare Kazilleon portrait. * In 1.18.0, Adult Reedling has a nose similar to Reedling in MSM, but Adult Reedling's portrait shows it having a black nose like its younger version. Category:Game Mechanics